Cinematic Disaster
by KelliP
Summary: Castle really didn't enjoy the movie Valentine's Day. Loose tag of sorts for 5x11 Under the Influence. Movie night, because they do that sort of thing now they're in a relationship.


**A/N:** As much as I love Espo, as much as I loved to learn more about his history, and as much as I enjoyed the episode, I do love Castle and Beckett more. I couldn't _not_ write something.

* * *

**CINEMATIC DISASTER**

* * *

_In a relationship, if you choose a movie and you choose very, very poorly, do you lose your turn?_

_How poorly?_

_Valentines Day._

_You should lose two turns._

- _Castle_, 5x11 Under the Influence

* * *

"You can't be serious."

Beckett blinked, something of offense spreading across her face. "What's wrong with Valentine's Day?"

Castle snorted. "What's _right_ with it?" he commented sarcastically.

Beckett pursed her lips, arms folded across her chest defensively. "Complain all you want; it's my turn to choose a movie."

He huffed childishly. "But Kate-"

"But nothing, Castle. Of all the movies you could have chosen, _you_-" she poked him in the chest, "-made me watch _Battleship_. Tonight is my choice, and I've chosen Valentine's Day. Suck it up."

She brushed by him then, comfortably moving through his home as she glided toward the living room. Castle extended a hand out to catch her elbow and tug her back into his bedroom, maybe persuade her to head straight to bed. She didn't have any of it. Just shot him a sly smile as she twisted out of his grasp.

"Come on," she called out over her shoulder.

He might have a scowl on his face, but he was anything but defeated. He trudged slowly into the living room, found Beckett already crouched in front of the DVD player. The movie case was open in her hands, the disc with _Valentine's Day_ printed in bold letters facing up and mocking him.

This was so not how he wanted to spend the evening.

"I've never made you watch a rom-com," he protested again.

She angled her head back at him, one eyebrow arched high and the corners of her lips twitching upward in amusement. "I'd be a little concerned if you did."

"_You've_ never made me watch a rom-com, either," he continued.

"So?"

"_So_… I thought you weren't this type of girl."

Beckett's eyebrows knit together. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Kate, you carry a gun for a living. You own a motorcycle. You box. You enjoy a good steak. You can quote every line from Forbidden Planet."

She shot an icy glare at him, a growl rumbling in her throat as she spoke. "What's your point?"

Oh, no. He knew that look. This wouldn't end well for him unless he wrapped it up _now_.

"Just that… ah-" Castle swallowed the sudden knot in his throat as he stumbled over his words. "Just that you're not exactly a typical girl. I didn't think you'd enjoy this type of movie."

She rolled her eyes. "Just because I don't paint my nails pink and listen to Taylor Swift does not mean I'm not a girl. And if you don't stop insulting my movie choice- or _me_ for that matter- I'll go home. Is that what you want?"

Castle sighed heavily.

Bad movie aside- he wanted her to stay.

"No," he huffed. "Stay."

Victory flashed through Beckett's eyes as she nodded once, but her lips remained sealed as she refused to stoop to his level and gloat aloud. Instead, she dropped her gaze, returning focus once again to the open case in her hands. Castle bit down on his tongue as he watched her carefully pick up the movie between thumb and forefinger and drop it into the grooves of the DVD tray. Leaving the tray open for a moment, she tugged open the top drawer of the entertainment unit reached in to pluck out the console's remote. The domesticity of watching her move around his home with ease didn't pass over Castle's head, but then she was closing the DVD tray and flicking on the TV.

Cue a long groan- he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Popcorn?" he offered suddenly. Anything that would cut into the time of the movie.

Beckett turned around only long enough to flash him a grateful smile. "Yeah. Thanks."

Castle moved at a leisurely pace, taking his time to cross the downstairs living space of his loft. He paused for a long moment in front of the open pantry, pretending to forget he'd placed the popcorn on the left hand side of the third shelf. He unwrapped the plastic slowly, unfolded the bag too carefully, eyes unhurried as they read over the instructions as though he hadn't popped popcorn a hundred times before. Then all too soon he was biting back a groan as he reached the final word on the packet. With nothing else to delay, he was left with no choice but to throw the bag into the microwave and hit start.

For a long moment he stood with a scowl on his face as he listened to the whir of the microwave and watched the numbers tick down. It wasn't until nearly a minute ticked by did he realise the sound of the microwave plate spinning slowly was the only noise to be heard. With lips pressed together hesitantly, Castle turned slowly on his heels to face the living room.

Busted.

Beckett stood on the other side of the kitchen counter, her eyes careful as she scrutinised him.

"I- I thought you were putting the movie on?" he stuttered.

"Oh no." She shook her head, an action that didn't wipe the mischievous smile off her face. "Wouldn't want to start without you."

Damn.

* * *

With Kate settled back on the couch and a full bowl of popcorn ready in his hand, Castle was left with no choice but to return and start the movie.

Even so, it didn't stop him from dragging his feet as he headed for the couch.

As he rounded the arm of the sofa, he found Beckett leaning against the other end, jean-clad legs kicked up and stretched along the length of the cushion. A charming smile on her face, she stretched out both hands for the popcorn.

"Wine?" he asked as he handed the bowl to her.

Beckett refused with a polite shake of her head. "Early start tomorrow."

Castle pressed his lips together at the opportunity. "You know, if you have an early start, we don't have to watch this tonight. We can go straight to bed."

She narrowed her eyes threateningly. "Nice try, but no dice."

The sigh he held back was heavy in his chest, but he didn't let it escape. Just waved his hand for her to scoot and free up space on the sofa for him to sit. She didn't swivel around; just tucked her knees up against her chest until he plopped down beside her, then stretched their long lengths over his lap.

"You ready?" Her tone was light with amusement, matching the flash of it through her eyes.

"Yes," he forced out.

"No complaining," she warned him.

He crossed a hand over his heart. "Never."

Beckett scoffed (rightfully, if he was being honest) and turned her head to the screen. As she fiddled with the remote and skipped through the menu, Castle tried to sneak a handful of popcorn from the bowl perched on her thighs.

His hand was immediately swatted away.

"Wait until the movie starts," she scolded.

"This is why I never take you to the cinema," he complained as he rubbed the back of his hand dramatically. "You never let me enjoy the snacks."

"You're supposed to eat them during the movie. It's a waste if you eat everything during the previews."

"Okay. First of all, the previous are the best part," he told her seriously. "And secondly? We're at home, Kate. There aren't any previews."

She just shushed him, and hit play. The moment the movie came to life on the wide screen, Castle slowly lifted his hand with open fingers to the popcorn bowl once again. Beckett eyed him carefully as his fingers enclosed around a handful of the buttery goodness.

He froze. "What?"

"This is why I don't like to share," she commented. "You stuff handfuls of popcorn in your mouth instead of enjoying it."

"Just because I don't eat at a snail's pace doesn't mean I don't enjoy the popcorn."

"Yes, but it _does_ mean that when you run out ten minutes into the movie I'm left with nothing. You should learn to savour it." Beckett popped one lonely piece of popcorn in her mouth to prove her point.

Castle narrowed his eyes, but mimicked her action. "Happy?" he asked once he'd swallowed the popcorn whole.

She bit her lip to fight a smirk. "Just watch the movie, Castle," she nodded toward the screen.

Valentine's Day.

Ugh. Right.

* * *

Letting his head fall back so he was staring at the ceiling, he rolled it from side to side, working out the knot that had formed at the top of his spine. He squeezed his eyes shut as he breathed deep, letting his mind wander as he ignored the dull, clichéd movie.

Not happening.

"Eyes open, Castle," Beckett ordered as she gave his shoulder a playful shove. "Pay attention."

He groaned but obeyed. "The clock is lying, right? There's no way it's only been thirty minutes."

"Instead of complaining about the movie, you should be taking notes."

"Notes?" Castle snorted. "You really want me to take romantic advice from _this_ movie? Aren't flowers and chocolate and an oversized stuffed teddy a little cliché?"

"Well, you've got to start somewhere. And you obviously need a little help."

"Help?"

She shot him an unamused glare. "Christmas was barely three weeks ago. Do I really have to remind you about the present fiasco?"

Castle cringed. "My terrible judgement for Christmas aside, I've already settled on your Valentine's Day gift."

"You have?" Her voice was soft, hesitant. In response, he gave a quick nod for confirmation. "Castle, Valentine's Day is a month away. I- we don't even have to celebrate it."

"Nope. Not working. You're won't trick me into believing you see it as just another ridiculous Hallmark holiday that doesn't need to be properly celebrated. Not after Christmas."

"What if I told you it really _is_ a ridiculous Hallmark holiday?"

"Please. Like this movie isn't a not-so-subtle hint I needed to plan something."

A light blush rose to her cheeks as she ducked her head. "Yeah, all right," she admitted. "But seeing as you've already given this some thought, would you mind letting me in on what you've planned?"

"Nuh-uh." Castle clicked his tongue. "Don't try and get any hints out of me. These lips are Fort Knox. You'll just have to wait and see."

She shrugged casually, but didn't mask the scowl on her face. "Fine. Don't tell me. Your gift won't be as good as mine anyway."

He opened his mouth to object (because, really- after Christmas there was no _way_ he'd let her out-gift him) but she was already poking his ribcage gently. "Shh. Movie."

* * *

Barely ten minutes ticked by before Beckett narrowed her eyes at him once again.

"Did you turn the heating off?" she questioned him suspiciously.

Yes.

"No," he commented with a casual shake of his head. "Are you cold?"

She ran her hands up and down her arms in the hope the friction would warm her. "Yeah, just a little."

"I'll turn it a little warmer," he offered. Castle scooped her legs off his lap and had all but risen off the seat when she placed a pausing hand on his arm.

"Nuh-uh. You're not getting away that easy."

Swallowing the panicked knot in his throat, he quickly schooled his features, kept his voice light as he spoke. "You really think I'd let you freeze just so I didn't have to watch this movie?"

Her response was instantaneous. "Yes."

She knew him too well.

"Just pass me that throw rug." Beckett nodded at the deep brown throw that lay stretched across the back of the couch.

A heavy sigh in his chest, Castle relaxed her legs across his once again and twisted his body to reach for the throw behind his back. He passed her one end of the warm blanket, waiting until she's tucked herself underneath it before spreading the other end over her legs. He burrowed under himself then, slipping his hands underneath the blanket to rest on her thighs once again with an innocent touch.

At first.

He couldn't help it. The movie may have been on in the background but it had long lost his attention. And here she was- stretched out along the length of his couch, legs conveniently thrown over his. It was just too tempting.

Slowly, carefully, his fingers picked up a whirling rhythm. His thumb applied a light pressure, fingers dipping over the edge of her thigh to graze along the inside of the other. He continued the rhythm for a long few minutes, studying Beckett's face out of the corner of his eye for any hint of suspicion.

Nothing.

He grew bolder, made his intentions more certain. Curled his fingers around her skin-tight jeans with a little more pressure.

"You know the best part about a bad movie?" His voice dipped low as he shot her a dark look.

Beckett angled her head to arch a questioning eyebrow at him. "Hmm?"

"It gives us an excuse to forget about it and go to bed."

She blew out a heavy sigh. "Castle, come _on_," she protested as she swatted at his hand. "I never complained this much during some of your more dull movie choices."

"I do recall your clothes being on the floor long before Battleship was over."

"_You_ were the one that started that!" she exclaimed, leaving him to wince as she jabbed his ribcage once again. "Why weren't you this devious and persistent during the Nebula-9 marathon? That was at _least_ three times as long."

"You're forgetting exactly what you wore that night. That costume? It's safe to say my mind was definitely _not_ on Nebula-9."

Beckett rolled her eyes, a scoff chocking in her throat. "Fine. If you're on your best behaviour for the next hour and a half, I promise to make this apparently poor choice in movie up to you."

Castle rubbed his lips together, weighing up her offer. "Exactly _how_ do you promise to make this up to me?"

Tucking one leg back against her chest, she rocked forward on her heel, throwing her body over his. A hazy cloud settled in his mind as she straddled him, his blood boiling with arousal as she whispered in his ear, her wandering hands and warm, open lips a hot promise of what was yet to come.

Ah.

If this was how she'd repay him, maybe Valentine's Day wasn't such a bad movie after all.

* * *

**A/N:** For those waiting on Déjà Vu to be updated, my apologies. Should be up tomorrow.

Also, for anyone interested, I do have an actual fic for Valentine's Day (involving a romantic restaurant and an interrupting Gates) written. Just have to edit & decide when it's appropriate to post. I'll keep you all posted.

Finally, I'm on twitter and tumblr as - kellisworld


End file.
